My Life and My Rights
by Paulluvssteph
Summary: Stephanie and Paul have broken up because Stephanie is ready to get married and start a family but Paul doesn't seem to want the children part of the deal. So Stephanie decides she is going to take matters in her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

_**The summary is that, Stephanie and Paul have broken up because Stephanie is ready to get married and start a family but Paul doesn't seem to want the children part of the deal. So Stephanie decides she is going to get artificially inseminated so that she can become a mother. How will everyone deal with Stephanie's decision and will she go through with it. I own no character but I do own my idea, which I think is a good one by the way. I already have chapter two in mind so if I get good feed back one this chapter I will upload the next asap. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy**_

"I don't understand, what's wrong with you and Paul getting married and doing this together" Linda asked her daughter as they sat in a drafty waiting room looking at possible candidates. What Stephanie was planning to do was so impersonal to Linda and it made no sense maybe it was sometime of thing she thought would be a good idea after she hung up the phone last night. She had called Linda crying a river over a fight with Paul, well a big fight with Paul

"Paul made it clear that he doesn't want children" Stephanie said annoyed

"Well have you told him that your planning to get a... sperm donor" Linda whispered the last part

"Mom, we are at a sperm bank, I think it's safe to say it"

"So your really going through with this" Linda said realizing fully that Stephanie was serious about this

"Yes mom, look I'm not getting any younger and my biological clock isn't going to be ticking for long"

"What are you talking about, not to long ago there was this women who was sixty seven and she gave birth to twins"

"Mom, I don't want to be that old popping a kid out of me"

"Look if having a complete stranger's sperm is what you want by all mean... I won't stop you" Linda told her not even believing herself

"See, I knew you weren't going to support this"

"I'm sorry this is just to weird for me"

"I thought you wanted grandchildren" Stephanie said looking at her

"I do but I never thought it would be like this" Linda said again looking around the waiting room to see the other women looking through a big black book "Well, I guess your going to have to tell your dad"

"Mom no"

"What do you mean no, I think your father has a right to know he's going to be an illegitimate grandfather" Linda replied seriously

"Why did I even bring you" Stephanie mumbled

The doctor then came out and told the younger women to step into his office as her mother followed suit.

"So Ms. McMahon, your looking to explore the wonders of motherhood" The doctor asked Stephanie as Linda replied for her

"The wonders, what wonders... the wonders of when the baby might finally go to sleep, or the wonder of when that terrible toddler will stay still so you can get some work done. And what about the children and the wonder if you can get the drawings on the wall off or the stains in their clothes out. Or teenagers, the wonder of what they will do next, no Stephanie this isn't for you. Linda replied grabbing Stephanie's hand

"Mom let go" Stephanie yelled " Please doctor proceed

"I'm going to give you this black book..."

"Oh no, not the black book" Linda sighed as the doctor chuckled

"It has all the applicants inserted" The doctor finished

"Okay thank you" Stephanie said putting the book into her purse

"Well, just call me when you make a decision"

"Oh I currently will" Stephanie replied as she and Linda walked out of the door

Meanwhile Paul, Vince, and Shane were at the McMahon resident playing pool as Marissa cooked dinner.

"I'm telling you Paul, the Celtics aren't going anywhere this year"

"Shane... I guarantee that they are" Paul said taking a shot

"I think Paul is right Shane" Vince said knocking three balls in

"Figures... Paul is the son you never had" Shane said as both Vince and Paul laughed

"Jealousy isn't a good color on you son"

"Paul, I think he's talking to you" Shane said leaving the room to go and help Marissa

"I think you made him mad with that one" Paul told Vince

"Oh he will get over it" Vince said taking another shot "So when are you going to make a honest women out of my daughter"

Paul just began to go quite. He wanted to tell Vince that he and Stephanie had broken up yesterday but then again he didn't know how Vince was going to take it. "We broke up"

"WHAT... why" Vince said first angry and then sadden. Paul was not only Stephanie's dream but Vince's as well. "Is it something I did"

"No" Paul said looking away from him

"Something I said"

"No, it's not you... it's me"

"You, how is it you"

"I screwed up" Paul said ashamed

"You didn't... you didn't"

"NO...no I would never do that, I love her to much to ever cheat on her"

"Then what did you do"

"Well, I said I didn't want children" Paul told him honestly

"Why the hell not" Vince replied getting back to his old self

"Kids don't like me"

"Nonsense, once you have children of your own you can shape their minds to what ever you want them to believe about you or anyone else for that matter... I used to have Stephanie tell everyone I was a King, true blood royalty"

"Well that sounds nice, but it's not for me... I just know I wouldn't be a good dad" Paul admitted "I mean what if I hit the kid because I lose my temper"

"Well, spare the rod spoil the child, I always say" Vince replied laughing

While Vince and Paul were talking in the game room, Shane and Marissa were getting hot and the heat wasn't coming from the stove.

"Mmm, Mr. McMahon I love it when you grab me like that"

"And I love to grab you like this"

"Shane you haven't been this spontaneous in a while" Marissa told him

"Well looks like I need to change that" Shane said grabbing her behind and pulling her on the floor behind the counter.

Stephanie and Linda walked into the kitchen after they entered the house.

"Look likes someone is already cooking" Stephanie said seeing the boiling pot set on low

"Must be Marissa" Linda realized

"Mom, I can't believe you acted like that in front of the doctor"

"Well, I think this whole situation is stupid... Paul should be in your life"

"Well he made that choice and now I'm making mine"

"But Stephanie a baby with no father" Linda said sitting down as Stephanie did the same

"Mom... I love Paul but I'm going to love my baby more, and he doesn't want to be apart of parenting a child at all" Stephanie said as she got up and walked out of the kitchen

"Stephanie... Stephanie" Linda said following after her.

Shane and Marissa looked at each other for a moment before Marissa finally spoke. "Stephanie going to be a mother"

"Yeah and S.O.B. Doesn't want to own up to his responsibility" Shane replied.

_**Thank you for reading, I hope you all review so I can upload the next chapter soon because I am enjoying writing this fic and I hope you all enjoy as well.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but my ideas. I hope you all enjoy and please review so I can know what you all think should happen next or what you would like to see.**

"Stephanie please come back here" Linda said following her adult daughter as if she was a child mad because she didn't get her way.

"Mom, I just want to..." She said before she ran her father literally

"Stephanie what's the dilemma"

"Nothing, I just want to be left alone" She said going into the game room to watch television. As soon as she entered the room she instantly regretted it. "What are you doing here"

"Your father invited me"

"And you couldn't have said no" She asked him visibly irritated

"No, look Steph I really needed to see you"

"Paul you have nothing else to say to me"

"See there you go, telling me how I feel" Paul said walking towards her. "Steph, I love you"

"No you love the thought of me, because if you loved me you wouldn't have blew the situation away like it didn't matter"

"Honestly Steph, I didn't think it mattered at all" Paul said grabbing her hand as she snatched it away "Okay, I've been thinking"

"Oh that must have really been hard for you Paul" Stephanie said walking past him

"I want to be with you and if kids is what you want kids are what we are going to have" Paul told, at that moment Marissa walked up towards the door but couldn't help but over hear Stephanie and Paul's conversation.

"Your just saying what you think I want to hear"

"No, I'm saying what I feel... if this is what you want I want to be the one with you the whole step of the way"

"I don't what to pressure you Paul, I really love you" Stephanie told him

"Baby I love you too" Paul told her as he planted a kiss on her forehead

"Good so you won't hate me when I tell you the baby isn't going to be yours"

"WHAT" Paul said shocked as did Marissa, which caused the couple to look towards the door

"Oh Hi you guys" Marissa said waving

"Riss what were you doing and how long have you been standing there"

"Not long, not long at all matter of fact I was just talking to Shane and I asked him about your new car and how much you paid for it because it's nice... and he told me and I said WHAT"

"Okay so where is Shane" Stephanie asked her knowing she was lying

"He just left before you two noticed me, well I should get back to him" She replied before running back towards the kitchen

"Well she knows" Stephanie said out loud

"Knows what because I still don't know"

"Paul, I'm going to have this baby with or without you" Stephanie told him sincerely

"I don't get it, I told you I want to be the father"

"And I want you to be but I don't want you to one day leave and then come back and leave again. My child doesn't need that"

"I promise I wouldn't do that" He told her as his eyes pleaded

"Okay, but give me a few days to sort my feelings" She told him as she went upstairs to her room leaving him more confused than ever.

Meanwhile Marissa was on the verge of spilling the milk. Her hands were shaking and she needed to tell someone and the only person she could seem to tell was Linda.

"I need to talk" She whispered so that Vince and Shane couldn't hear her from the other room. "I think Stephanie is bearing"

"Oh really" Linda said laughing inside. Stephanie and Marrissa were extremely close so it was kind of funny how Stephanie didn't bother to tell her sister in law about her new plans.

"Yes, I feel so sorry for Paul, how can Stephanie do this"

"How can Stephanie do what" Vince said walking in to hear his daughter in law's last statement

"Oh nothing" Linda said answering him

"If it's about her and Paul I know" Vince confirmed about knowing the reason for the break up.

"Really" Linda asked him

"Of course, I know everything" He stated before leaving the kitchen only to walk past Shane with out giving him a second glance.

"Is Paul still here" Shane asked the two women in the kitchen

"Yes he and Stephanie are down stairs" Marisa told her husband

"Okay" Shane said a bit frustrated. All he knew was Stephanie was pregnant and Paul didn't want to be in the picture. Shane then walked to the game room to see Paul and Stephanie in a steaming argument.

"What the hell do you mean" Paul asked her obliviously upset

"Stay the hell away from my sister, if you don't want raise this baby then the hell with you" Shane told him now standing by Stephanie embracing her.

"What are you talking about" Paul asked as Stephanie patted her brother's back to let him know it was going to be alright since he was visable upset. Shane then looked at Paul and punched him in the noise.

"SHANE" Both Marisa and Stephanie yelled as they both went to Paul's aid. Marisa had just walked back in after she noticed that Shane still didn't know about the situation.

"Shane, Paul isn't the father" Marisa told him

"WHAT" Shane then yelled "Then who is"

"What are you two talking about" Stephanie asked as she held Paul's nose with his own shirt.

"Who's the father of your baby" Shane said as his eyes got wider

"Baby, what baby" Paul said raising his head as Stephanie pushed it back

"You know what all of you need to get a life and stay out of mine" Stephanie told them highly upset as she walked away from them in a fit of rage. Paul still laid there on the floor as Marisa chased after Stephanie and Shane simply walked away.

**Thank you for reading and trust me Poor Paul will be okay lol. I hope you all enjoyed and so if you did please review.**


End file.
